Grandparents
by fmfg
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based in my imprint universe. It focuses on the joys and sometimes struggles of being a grandparents.


**These are a series of one shots that I've have bouncing around in my mind featuring the Cullens or Swans as grandparents. It won't be a perfect sequence of events, but just random stories I've had in my head. **

**This is six months after my story Sisters. Carlisle's point of view: **

"And you packed the first aid kit right, Dad?" Rosalie asked as she put some apple juice boxes into her diaper bag.

"I don't know why we need it," I said, sighing mentally as I pulled the first aid kit out. She was in mama bear mode.

"What if Liam …" she started.

"He'll heal within two seconds of falling, Rosalie," I reminded her.

She frowned at me as she zipped up the diaper bag. "I guess you're right."

"You know fathers usually are," I replied dryly.

She smiled and shook her head. "I need to run to the store to get more diapers. I can't believe Esme and I forgot to get some. Will you take Arian to the restroom so we're ready to go by time Emmett and I get back?"

"I'll go check on them now," I replied, smiling.

"You're excited about this, aren't you?" Rosalie returned my smile as she pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm thrilled. I love doing family events like this," I admitted. "I think it makes us both realize how lucky we are, Rosalie."

"Very true." She beamed and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in a few."

She was gone, moving at full vampire speed to her car. I grinned as I made my way outside to get my two youngest grandchildren; Arian and Liam. There were Emmett and Rosalie's adopted children, him two and her five.

Crying made me pick up my pace. Opening the backdoor, I found Arian leading Liam in by his hand with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Grandpa, Liam fell down," Arian said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were going down the slide, Grandpa," Arian explained. "And he was running to go to the slide again, and he fell."

"Owwie, Grandpa." Liam pointed to his knee. It was red and nearly healed but there was dried blood around the irritated skin. "Band aide."

"Do you need a band aide, Liam?" I asked, picking both of my grandchildren up.

"Uh huh," Liam said, his tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Liam. Grandpa knows how to fix everything," Arian said. I smiled; the two were close since his birth. He often followed her around and were found playing together. She adored him and him her.

Liam sniffed as I sat him down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and pulled the first aid kit toward me.  
"Good thing I put this out," I said to myself.

Taking out a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol, I cleaned off the dried blood.

"Would you like a Mickey Mouse or basketball band aide, Liam?" I asked, pulling out both kinds.

"Basketball, Grandpa," he said as he pulled his thumb out of his mouth before popping it back in. Just like his father, Liam loved sports.

"Okay." I tore open and placed it on the now healed knee. I found nothing helped more than tlc.

"What happened, Liam?" Esme said as she walked into the room, carrying the kid's jackets; another unnecessary request of Rosalie's on this warm June day.

"I feel down, Grandma." Liam held up his knee. "I got owwie."

"Do you need a kiss for your owwie?" Esme smiled at our youngest grandchild.

"Yes, Grandma."

Esme leaned forward to kiss his band aide. I grinned at my loving wife.

"Now we need a sucker, Grandpa," Arian declared.

"A sucker?" I asked.

"Yesterday at the store, Grandma and I bought suckers. Grandma said they were for the kids and their owwies that you help," Arian explained seriously. "So we both need one so Liam can feel better."

I threw my head back and laughed, as did Esme. "Okay, I'll go grab two."

Using my sense of smell, I grabbed two suckers and was back by my grandchildren before they could fall. I pulled off the wrapper and handed them each a sucker.

"Mmm, this is yummy, Grandpa," Arian said. "Liam feels much better."

I chuckled as I kissed her forehead as I heard the garage door open, which was followed by Rosalie and Emmett walking in bags of diapers in Emmett's hand.

"How did you get suckers?" Rosalie asked as soon as she saw her kids.

"Liam fell down and Grandpa was helping us feel better," Arian explained innocently.

"Gee, Grandpa, how did you ever get roped into that?" Emmett teased.

"Have you met your daughter?" I asked, smiling. "She got me with those big, blue eyes of hers."

"Did you take her to the bathroom yet?" Rosalie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Not yet. Was too busy playing doctor." I winked at my daughter.

Rosalie sighed. "Come on, Arian. Let's go potty."

"Are we leaving for the zoo now, Mommy?" Arian asked as she lifted her arms.

"Yes, sweetie," Rosalie replied as she carried her daughter down the hall.

"Oh, good," Arian replied as they stepped into the half bathroom in the hallway.

"Daddy, I got owwie," Liam said, holding out his knee to show Emmett as he pointed to his band aide.

"Are you okay, little man?" Emmett asked as he scooped up his son.

"Yes. I got sucker, Daddy." Liam put the sucker into his mouth.

"Boy, Carlisle. These kids have you wrapped around their fingers." Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry. Once you have grandchildren, you'll get it." I smiled as Rosalie led Arian out of the bathroom.

"Are we ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Zoo, Mommy?" Liam asked.

"Yes, sweetie," she replied as she placed the overstuffed baby bag on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Arian and Liam said at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"Let's go then," I replied as I grabbed Esme's hand.

She smiled as we walked to the car. "So glad we finally get to go."

"I am too," I said, thinking about how blessed our life was. No matter how much time went by, I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that we had _grandchildren_ even though Ness born nearly nine years ago.

We got into the family van we bought shortly after Liam was born, which held his and Arian's car seats, which had enough for Rosalie, Emmett, Liam, Arian, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and myself. After the children were buckled in, we drove the hour drive to the zoo.

Once in the parking lot, Emmett pulled out the double stroller as I pulled out the sleeping Arian. Rosalie put the squirming Liam into the stroller; he had a ton of energy, which kept us on our toes.

"Wake up, Arian," I whispered to my precious granddaughter in my arms.

"Are we at the zoo yet?" She said slowly as her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, my dear." I ran my hand over her back. "And guess who I see?"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth, Abby, and Jordan," I replied, naming off Jacob and Ness' daughter, Elizabeth, and Seth's two children.

"My cousins are here too?" Arian lifted her head off of my chest and smiled. "I love my cousins, Grandpa."

"I see Tala and Nina as well." I pointed to Felix, Leah, and their twin girls walking from the opposite direction.

"We're going to have the bestest time at the zoo now." Arian clasped her hands as she smiled up at me.

"Would you like to go in your seat or have me carry you?" I asked as we walked up to the ticket booth.

"Will you carry me, Grandpa? We can have fun at the zoo and cuddle at the same time!" she declared.

I laughed. "That would be a lot of fun, wouldn't it?"

She nodded as we greeted our family members. Many hugs and kisses were given before we bought our tickets.

"Where are the animals, Grandpa?" Arian asked with clasped hands as we walked through the entrance.

"We'll find them, honey," I said. "We need to walk a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa." Arian's wide, blue eyes looked up at me. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

"What's that over there?" She pointed to the gift shop.

"It's a gift shop. Remember when Abby brought your stuffed wolf home?"

"Yes, Grandpa. May we get Brianna something nice because she had to work?" Arian asked.

"I think that's a very sweet idea, Arian." I kissed her cheek. "You're a very nice girl to think about her."

"Grandpa, that sign says cameras." She pointed to the little stand where a young woman was selling disposable cameras. "May we buy one so we can have pictures?"

"I don't see why not," I replied, pulling out my wallet as I walked over to the stand.

"One camera please," I said.

"$10, please," she said holding out the camera.

"Take the camera, Arian," I said.

"Okay," she whispered shyly as she held out her hand.

"What do you say, Arian?" I asked.

"Thank you," Arian whispered again as she looked at her feet.

"You're welcome." The young woman handed back my card with an impersonal smile.

After putting my card away, I helped Arian open the camera.

"Can we take a picture of us cuddling at the zoo, Grandpa?" Arian asked me.

"I don't see why not," I replied, and I held the camera up in front of us.

"Smile, Grandpa."

"Okay, my dear." I smiled as I clicked he button.

"I can't wait to see our pictures, Grandpa," Arian said, hugging me.

"Me too, my dear." I kissed her head. "Shall we go find an animal to take a picture of?"

"Oh, Grandpa that sounds so exciting! May I take the next picture?" Arian clasped her hands.

"Of course, sweetie."

I walked behind the family, smiling as I held Arian close to me. Walking around the corner of the path, we came across a large area with three elephants, one of them was a baby.

"Oh, look, Grandpa." Arian pointed as we stepped up next to Tala and Nina. "There's a baby elephant!"

"He's so cute, Grandpa!" Nina said.

"He sure is." I grinned as I shifted Arian to my left arm and put my right arm around Nina.

"Do you see the baby elephant, Nina?" Arian asked.

"I do. Look, it's playing with a ball." Nina pointed.

Both girls started to giggle as the elephant pushed the ball with his trunk and chased it. I chuckled as the girls watched the animals played together.

"Grandpa, may I take a picture of the elephant playing?" Arian asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"How do I take a picture?" she whispered shyly.

"Hold this part up to your eye so you can see what you're taking a picture of," I explained, holding the camera up. Arian squinted through the lens. "Now press the button, sweetie."

She stuck her tongue out and pressed the button. "Wow. It worked, Grandpa."

"Yes it did."

"May I take your picture, Nina?"

"How about Grandpa takes a picture of you and me?" Nina said, smiling at her cousin.

"Oh, I really like that idea. Please, will you take our picture, Grandpa?" Arian asked me with her big, blue eyes.

"Of course, my dear. How about you two sand in front of the elephants?" I asked.

"Okay, Grandpa!" Arian said.

"Up on these steps so I can see you both," I setting Arian down on the steps near the railing.

Nina stepped next to Arian and wrapped her arm around her younger cousin. "Smile, Arian."

"Okay," Arian whispered with clasped hands.  
Both girls smiled as I took their picture, making sure that I got the elephants behind my granddaughters.

"Perfect." I held out the camera. "Would you like to hold it?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Arian took the camera, and turned to hug Nina. "May we walk together now, Nina?"

"Sure." Nina took Arian's hand. "Look here is some information about elephants."

"What does it say, Nina?" Arian asked.

Nina read the information to Arian as I watched the two girls.

"Wow. That's a lot of things I didn't know before," Arian said when Nina was finished reading, making me laugh.

**Reviews are lovely. **


End file.
